


Small Comforts

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Ignis and Gladio comfort each other after a traumatic day.





	Small Comforts

Having rented a room for the night, Gladio and Ignis tiredly shook off their clothes and slipped into bed. The day had been rife with difficult battles, and in the midst of it all Ignis had nearly been struck down. It bothered Gladio greatly, and he tossed and turned for several minutes.

“Are you alright?”

“I almost lost you today...”

Ignis paused. The event had left him feeling shaken as well but he didn’t want to let on just how much it had. “Thankfully we had that phoenix down curative at hand.”

“I’m glad for that, but the images won’t stop swirling through my mind.”

“Come here, I’ve got you.” Ignis reached out and encouraged Gladio to inch closer to him.

As Gladio lay with his back pressed against the warm form of his beloved, he began to relax. Soon, his breathing evened out and became heavy. Ignis rested his forehead against his shoulders and let out a long soft breath, thankful that he was still able to partake in comforts like this.


End file.
